1. Introduction
Cars are expensive, but certain factors limit their appeal to thieves. For example, a big lock on the steering wheel makes stealing difficult requiring significant time and effort. Also, a thief can see the big lock, and move to another less challenging car to steal. Finally, motors might be somewhat distinctive, bearing serial numbers or other indicia. Consequently, thieves have found a more favorable risk to reward ratio in just stealing the parts of the motor.
Most car steering wheels have three sections: a horn at the center of the wheel, a circular wheel section, where a driver grips and steers the car, and at least one arm joining the center to the circular wheel section.
If the steering wheel can be fixed in place, and its unauthorized movement restricted, then the car cannot be removed.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock for securing the steering wheel of a motor vehicle to prevent the movement of the wheel, thereby preventing unauthorized operation of the vehicle.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicle security devices are disclosed in U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,133, to Passantino teaches a steering wheel and brake-locking device for road vehicles. Passantino's lock is installed between the brake and the steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,753 to Matlock teaches a vehicular anti-theft steering wheel lock. Matlock's lock primarily surrounds and immobilizes vehicle steering wheels with a rigid circular pan that surmounts the steering wheel and overlies the steering column.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,458 to Heh teaches a lock that hooks on to a steering wheel, and the vehicles brake. Here again, the brake serves as an anchor preventing the movement of the steering wheel via a rigid member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,127 to Johnson is a patent directed toward an automobile steering lock.